


Orfano

by Dagda16



Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Summary: A volte non ci si può sentire parte della propria famiglia, nemmeno negando se stessi. A volte si deve tagliare quel legame. E ci sono molti modi per farlo...
Series: Chiavi di Sangue e Catene di Perla [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638133
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Orfano

Sfidare a duello una persona a cui si è legati non è mai semplice. Potrebbe sorprendere, ma a volte basta il solo legame di sangue, senza scomodare l'affetto.

Auwen non ne aveva nessuno per suo padre. La mancanza di un braccio non gli aveva impedito di invitarlo a uno scontro, nel più equo modo, per tagliare una volta per tutte il cordone ombelicale, seppur vago, che ormai restava fra lui e la sua famiglia.

Nella corte di Castel Mirok, tutto era pronto fin dal mattino. Auwen si presentò molto prima dell'orario stabilito, già armato e vestito dell'essenziale per muoversi in scioltezza. Nel vederlo arrivare, i suoi fratelli lo avevano immediatamente raggiunto.

Chanar non sembrava rendersi conto di ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poco, Ivorr invece lo aveva ben chiaro. Bastava guardarlo negli occhi inquieti.

«State tranquilli, non vi ammazzerò il vecchio.» Auwen si sedette lungo uno dei bassi cornicioni che delimitavano le aiuole. Con la pietra cote iniziò ad affilare la lama della sua spada.

«Per favore, Auwy... ti manca... ti manca un braccio, le ferite sono ancora fresche... non lo fare, non sei in grado...» Ivorr gli sfiorò la spalla monca.

Auwen gli sorrise, rassegnato. «Non ti devi preoccupare. Nostro padre è abbastanza sveglio da capire che non può ferirmi a morte. Avrebbe un precedente, e non vuole rischiare di perdere anche voi.»

Chanar scosse la testa, sbuffando. «Senza offesa, Auwy. Ma non capisco perché dovrebbe perderci, se anche vi ammazzate fra di voi. Sei stato tu a decidere di lasciare la famiglia, io non ho mai avuto questa intenzione. E poi guarda a cosa ti ha portato... sei uno storpio, sposato con una puttana, vivi in un rudere fatiscente. Davvero invidiabile, eh?»

Auwen strinse le labbra nel tentativo di trattenere un sorriso sardonico. «Se a te piace leccare il culo al vecchio, non sarò io a impedirtelo. Ma sembrate esservi dimenticati che non mi sono grattato, mentre non ero qui. Quella che fate qui dentro è vita? Scommetto che lui decide perfino quante seghe potete farvi al giorno. Non so quanto ne valga la pena, Chan.»

Chanar cominciò a frugare nelle tasche. Tirò fuori del tabacco sbriciolato. «Scommetto che se tu volessi tornare... papà troverebbe un modo per far tornare tutto come prima.»

«Forse. Ma non mi interessa. E poi ha offeso mia moglie.»

Ivorr scrutò la vastità del giardino al crepuscolo. «Lei perché non è qui?»

«Perché non ha alcun senso che venga, dopo che è stata trattata a pesci in faccia sulla porta della sua stessa casa.» Auwen si voltò verso Chanar, sul volto solcato di cicatrici si dipinse un sorriso triste. «Forse un giorno amerai qualcuno, Chan... te lo auguro. Ma fuori da queste mura, e fuori dalla volontà di un vecchio despota.»

Chanar scosse la testa, giocherellando con la lunga treccia rossa. «Per il cazzo di Tquntha, ma lo senti quel che dici?»

«Chanar, basta. Auwen ha fatto le sue scelte, tu farai le tue.» Ivorr si morse gli artigli, nervoso. «Auwy, non tornerai più a trovarci? Che tu vinca o perda... vuoi dimenticarti anche di noi?»

Auwen guardò il fratello con la compassione che si riserva a un bambino a cui è appena morto l'animale domestico. «Non tornerò mai più in questo posto. Le vostre gambe, ma soprattutto le vostre braccia e quindi le vostre ali funzionano perfettamente. Sapete dove abito.»

Ivorr singhiozzò. Auwen non lo biasimò, quando era più giovane anche lui era piuttosto sensibile, tanto testardo, aveva la volontà di essere il più diplomatico possibile.

Adesso non più. Aveva imparato a comandare le sue emozioni come aveva imparato a comandare gli squadroni. Non sempre era la scelta che preferiva, ma non avrebbe mostrato indulgenza.

«Se non volete assistere, allora tornate dentro. Non voglio vederti piangere, Ivorr... sai meglio di me che con voi non c'entro nulla.»

Ivorr non rispose. Muto, fissava con i grandi occhi azzurri la pavimentazione, dondolando appena sui piedi. Chanar si era ormai seduto sopra una panca, la pipa in bocca e lo sguardo perso verso l'orizzonte, dove il sole stava poco a poco calando dietro la linea del mare.

Ivorr, infine, si sedette accanto ad Auwen, la testa appoggiata sul suo ginocchio. Sulle sue guance scorrevano fitte lacrime, di tanto in tanto tirava su col naso.

Auwen non gli disse nulla, si limitò a raccogliere le stille con le dita.

Suo padre si fece attendere. Certo, pensò il _nuarka_ , questioni tanto piccole andavano affrontate quando si trovava tempo, certamente non quando si era richiesti. Nelle sue impeccabili vesti di seta, il conte Faymun avanzò verso il centro del giardino. Dietro di lui, la moglie e qualche domestico lo seguivano a passo svelto.

Nell'attesa, anche Auwen si era messo a fumare con Chanar.

Il suo sguardo s'incrociò con quello del conte. C'era una fastidiosa nota di scherno, negli occhi azzurri di suo padre, e c'era qualcosa di molto comico nel fatto che Auwen sapesse molto bene quanto servisse a mascherare la paura che aveva quell'uomo.

Le uniche volte che aveva tenuto in mano un'arma erano state patetiche dimostrazioni costruite a tavolino per impressionare i media. Si fermò al centro del piazzale sgombro.

Era bianco a sufficienza da constatare chiaramente se si fosse o meno sparso del sangue.

«Ti vedo bene, Auwen.»

Il sorrisetto sulle sue labbra non diede dubbio all'ironia.

«Anche voi siete in forma.»

Auwen si alzò. Si diresse senza fretta verso il centro della piazzola. Da vicino, suo padre gli ricordò un incubo che aveva fatto la notte del suo matrimonio. Si era visto attempato, impigrito, e somigliante a lui. Poche altre cose gli istigavano una repulsione del genere.

Il conte si collocò sulla X che contraddistingueva la sua posizione. «Ho fretta di concludere, mi scuserai.»

Auwen andò sulla sua X. Alzò la guardia. «Allora...»

Uno dei domestici si avvicinò. «Come dai signori concordato, lo scontro avrà fine quando uno dei due avversari dimostrerà di non poter più continuare lo scontro. È vietato volare. La morte di uno dei due avversari non è contemplata.» annunciò, ritirandosi in fretta.

Quando fu abbastanza lontano, suonò una campanella. Lo scontro era cominciato.

Auwen aveva previsto che suo padre partisse agguerrito. Uno storpio sembrava un avversario fin troppo facile.

Le lame cozzarono, il suono del metallo fece scattare una scintilla in fondo alla mente di Auwen. La conosceva. Era il richiamo del sangue.

Faymul tentò un paio di fendenti dal basso, un affondo diretto alla spalla offesa del figlio, ma Auwen parò. Con un violento contrattacco fisico, il generale colpì con la spalla sana suo padre.

Alzò la lama, la girò di piatto e la schiantò sulla spalla destra di Faymun.

Il conte urlò, indietreggiò ancora e perse la presa dalla spada. Lo avrebbe costretto a combattere ad armi più che pari.

Tentò un secondo colpo, ma Faymun lo parò con una maestria che sorprese Auwen. Forse il vecchio non era così stropicciato come credeva.

Un assordante clangore riempì la corte. Auwen cominciò a colpire, rapido e violento, vari punti dell'armatura del padre. Le sue parate si stavano facendo tardive, i suoi tentativi di colpirlo imprecisi. Un fendente di Faymun arrivò a destinazione, molto più di quanto il figlio prevedesse.

Il sangue caldo iniziò a scendere lungo il fianco, ma la ferita non era profonda.

Auwen non lasciò che la ferita lo distraesse, nemmeno per un attimo. Scoprì i denti, l'odore del sangue era così forte... la voce gli uscì dalla gola in un lungo, agghiacciante strillo intimidatorio.

Faymun assottigliò lo sguardo. «Non minacciarmi se non intendi andare a fondo.»

Auwen si abbassò. Strillò di nuovo, un suono ancora più acuto, ancora più tremendo del precedente.

Le sue fattezze cominciavano a mutare, il bianco dei suoi occhi sparì e il rosso delle sue iridi prese il sopravvento. Lanciò via la spada.

Anche con una sola ala, a terra restava pericoloso.

Faymun non sembrava intenzionato a lasciare la propria arma, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la carica furiosa che Auwen gli dedicò. La testa del generale, ormai diventata il cranio di un grosso chirottero dal manto nero macchiato di rosso, affondò nel ventre di Faymun con tutta la forza che Auwen poteva avere in corpo.

Faymun lo colpì sul dorso, ma non riuscì a penetrare l'armatura. L'unica ala di Auwen gli schiaffeggiò via l'arma di mano, l'artiglio dell'indice gli solcò profondamente il dorso della mano.

Faymun non era più giovane, i suoi riflessi facevano pena. Troppi anni a farsi servire senza preoccuparsi di nessuno. Ma era stato un suo errore accettare uno scontro fisico con suo figlio, fresco di guerra e ben abituato a non sentirsi realizzato dopo un paio di attacchi andati a buon fine.

Disarmato, Faymun non poté far altro che trasformarsi a sua volta. In quella forma, per lui era ancora più difficile nascondere i segni della sua flaccidità, e del tempo.

L'armatura che aveva scelto lo affaticava. Auwen lasciò che il padre lo aggredisse.

Il conte tentò un paio di profondi morsi in direzione dell'unica ala di Auwen, ma all'ultimo, si ritrovò schiantato a terra, i denti del figlio piantati in una delle grandi orecchie. Il peggio che potesse succedere in quella circostanza era che Auwen decidesse di tirare via mezzo orecchio a suo padre.

Ormai era tardi per fermare il bisogno di sangue. Auwen tirò, un secco colpo indietro della testa, e suo padre iniziò a sprizzare sangue dalla metà restante dell'orecchio sinistro.

L'urlo di sua madre gli risuonò nelle orecchie. Chanar era impietrito, Ivorr non riusciva a credere a cosa stesse succedendo.

Auwen masticò un paio di volte, e sputò via quello che teneva in bocca. Sotto di lui, suo padre si muoveva frenetico, tentando di levarselo di dosso. Riprese le sembianze di persona e si sfilò a fatica dal peso di Auwen. Il sangue gli copriva buona parte dei capelli e della spalla.

Istigato dall'odore del sangue, Auwen ritentò di colpirlo con l'ala. Non si accorse di suo padre che preparava un pugno in direzione del buco sulla sua spalla, coperto di bende.

Il dolore esplose, e con lui anche il controllo dello _shaorka_. Dopo un istante che gli sembrò fin troppo lungo, riuscì a reagire.

Faymun aveva recuperato la spada.

Auwen non aveva intenzione di farsi impietosire dagli ansimi di dolore del conte. Forse avrebbe dovuto fargli capire cosa significasse essere... incompleti.

Riprese in fretta anche lui la forma di persona. Non abbastanza in fretta da recuperare la propria arma.

Faymun cominciò a colpirlo senza sosta. L'armatura attutì la maggior parte dei colpi, ma se il conte avesse mirato di nuovo alla spalla disgraziata, Auwen temeva di svenire.

Auwen indietreggiò finché poté. Dietro di lui, ormai solo le aiuole.

Ci si tuffò oltre, rotolò in fretta sula distesa di fiori e corse verso la fontanella al centro di quella lingua d'erba. Della statua di usignolo sopra la fontana rimase ben poco, dopo il calcio del generale.

Il basamento si staccò molto facilmente, e l'uccelletto di granito volò in direzione del conte.

Non c'era tempo per concentrarsi sul dolore al piede, ma Auwen si lasciò andare in un paio di feroci bestemmie, e una preghiera. Si sarebbe potuto rompere un piede, ma non voleva arrendersi.

Nel tentativo di parare quel colpo, troppo sorpreso per prevedere l'attacco, Faymun si era ritrovato la spada piegata e crepata, verso la metà della lama.

Auwen corse a riprendere la sua. Iniziava a sentire la stanchezza, il sangue che colava sul fianco aveva ormai appiccicato i vestiti leggeri al di sotto della sua armatura contro la propria pelle. Il piede lanciava gridi di dolore che l'adrenalina lo aiutava a non sentire.

Strinse le dita tremanti attorno al manico, altro sangue gli uscì dalla ferita mentre si rialzava. Ruotò, sapendo che suo padre era già dietro di lui. Colpì l'aria.

Un grido sovrastò il rimbombare del cuore nelle sue orecchie, una scia di sangue colorò l'aria. Due piccole forme indistinte volarono, fino a cadere sul pavimento bianco, già macchiato da varie macchie e striature di sangue.

Faymun gridò di nuovo. Cadde sulle ginocchia, raggomitolato su se stesso. Le grida peggiorarono, diventarono quasi isteriche.

Auwen si avvicinò ai due misteriosi oggetti a terra. Due dita.

Piegò le labbra in un sorriso soddisfatto. Per quanto non rientrasse nei suoi piani, per quanto non lo avesse fatto nemmeno in maniera consapevole, in lui si smosse lo stesso senso di appagamento di un orgasmo.

Le grida intorno a lui, le parole che sentiva essere rivolte verso di lui da sua madre, dai suoi fratelli, non lo toccavano neppure. Immerso com'era nella sua trance, osservò soltanto suo padre rialzarsi da terra, tenendosi la mano monca delle ultime due dita. Abbastanza da non renderlo più capace di volare.

«Vi vedo bene... conte.»

Auwen raccolse le dita da terra.

«Auwen, no. Non puoi fare questo!» esplose sua madre. Auwen non l'aveva mai vista più furiosa, il che era strano, considerato chi si era sposata.

«Il duello è finito. Direi che è molto chiaro quale sia il limite del conte Faymun Kahiv.» Auwen si rigirò in mano le dita di suo padre, e gliele tirò davanti.

«Non ho voglia di assomigliarti anche nell'essere handicappato. Fattele riattaccare, conte delle mie palle.»

Sua madre lo carbonizzò con lo sguardo. I loro occhi, dello stesso colore sanguigno, si incontrarono con l'asprezza delle spade che si erano incrociate fino a poco prima.

La principessa Mavinka lo raggiunse con pochi rapidi passi e gli assestò un ceffone. «Auwen, è sempre tuo padre. Abbi almeno un minimo di rispetto.» esplose.

Auwen incassò lo schiaffo. Non c'era davvero nessuno in quel castello che si accorgesse del male che il conte faceva a tutti loro. Forse nemmeno lui si domandava mai se sua moglie, i suoi figli, soffrissero per come lui li trattava.

«Oh, mamma...» mormorò Auwen, abbracciandola. Sentì la principessa rigida nella sua stretta, ma solo per un attimo.

«Non ti sei ancora stancata... di essere il suo soprammobile preferito?» Auwen scosse la testa, lasciando la presa. Recuperò la sua arma, e si diresse verso le scale che portavano ai cancelli esterni.

Non si voltò, mentre raggiungeva le rampe, mentre le percorreva verso il basso, né quando si avvicinò alle guardie al cancello per farsi aprire.

Dei passi lo seguirono.

«Torna dentro, Ivorr.»

«Auwy... voglio venire con te.» pigolò Ivorr.

Auwen contrasse ogni muscolo della faccia, tentando di non bestemmiare. Aveva paura che se ne uscisse con una cazzata del genere. «No, te lo scordi. Torna indietro.»

«Non sei la persona adatta per dirmelo. E poi non capisci, scemo? Con quello che hai fatto, ora... ora papà non ci permetterà mai di venire a trovarti. Non ti vedremo mai più... che bisogno c'era di mozzargli le dita? Dei, potevi scusarti, potevi-»

«NON LO AVREI COMUNQUE FATTO, IVORR.» ruggì Auwen, finalmente voltandosi verso di lui. «Proprio non vuoi capire? Non si può riparare a niente, è troppo tardi. Questa è la fine, è chiaro? La fine della mia presenza in questo posto, anche solo come pensiero. E non importa quante dita gli ho tagliato. L'ho battuto, ci arrivi? E lui può farmela pagare solo così. Cancellandomi dalla sua vita, dalla tua, da quella di Chanar e di mamma.»

Ivorr restò gelato lì dov'era. Non lo stava guardando, si fissava i piedi e piangeva.

«Non lasciare che si prenda tutto, Ivorr. Chanar è già diventato come lui... un arrogante imbecille. Tu non sei così, e non lasciare che ti accada, mi hai capito?»

I singhiozzi di Ivorr si fecero così violenti da impedirgli di restare in piedi. Si sedette sui gradini, affondò la faccia sulle ginocchia e si coprì la testa con le braccia.

«Io... io... ti odio, Auwy... sei un egoista... ti odio...»

Il senso di colpa non era un sentimento che Auwen provava spesso, ma non aveva mai visto suo fratello in quelle condizioni. Peggio, non sapeva né che dirgli, né che fare. Optò per la soluzione che potesse fargli tagliare corto in fretta con tutta quella storia.

«Ciao, Ivorr.»

La lingua gli sembrò amara e gonfia, mentre lo diceva. Il dolore fisico, fino ad allora sopito dall'adrenalina, tornò impietoso, pulsante.

Auwen si voltò, diede un cenno con la mano e uscì dai cancelli. Adesso era orfano, e figlio unico.

**Author's Note:**

> *nuarka = appellativo con cui ci si rivolge a tutti gli shaorka dalle sembianze di pipistrelli.
> 
> * shaorka = tutti coloro che fanno parte del popolo di origine mutaforma.


End file.
